Raven: The Legend of the Silver Boy
by Juninho07
Summary: Harry left the Dursleys when he was seven. Lived on the streets as Raven. Found out he was a wizard at 10. HP/GW. Grey Harry. Slytherin Harry.
1. Chapter 1

It was another Tuesday in the supposedly quiet and normal town of Surrey. But not for long, the boy known to the police as Raven would strike soon.

"Well, it looks like Raven's lost his nerve, boys."

A sudden noise broke through the hush silence. A woman screamed. The police took out their pistols. They didn't know much but what they knew was that Raven had struck again. They briskly broke into the target's house. All they detected from their rummaging of the woman's house was a black cloaked ninja like boy flip out the window and run out the house.

"Well, it seems Raven's escaped again. His prank though was farcical as usual. Ms. Figg looks good covered in flour, by the way. Come on, we won't find him. We never will." He chattered hopelessly.

There was indeed a need to be hopeless when discussing the issue of Raven. It'd all began three years ago when a scream on Privet Drive Number Four caught the police's attention. The police arrived to meet a ludicrous scene. The Dursleys, it transpired had simply been pranked, no doubt by some stray hoodlum. No problem, they thought, he'd be caught soon and put behind bars where he deserved to be. How wrong they'd been. The attacks had recommenced every Tuesday. They'd gotten close, of course. That's how they had extracted the little they knew about him. They knew he was a kid, most likely abandoned on the street. He was dangerous as demonstrated when the police caught up with him. Three police officers had cornered him at the backyard of Number Six, only to return seriously injured. They described him as a dark knight. He was lightning quick and relentless. The question on everyone's mind was were they ever going to stop this boy who seemed to want to prank them mercilessly.

It was the third Thursday of the month and Raven was about to break into the Surrey Library. He was concealed in the dark. He'd learned early on that blending in your surroundings was a perfect way to hide. He waited. Finally, the clerk left to go home. Show time, he thought. Tip toeing, he crept silently towards an ajar window. He pried it open with force and grinned. Reading was boring, but it was necessary to gain knowledge. Twenty minutes later, he'd stolen a few books out of the library and was about to leave when the police arrived. With speed, he hadn't wielded all night, he sprinted to the window and somersaulted out of the room. Without even taking a moment to catch his breath, he sprinted to his motor bike and took off. The police right on his heels. Dashing quickly down the streets, he failed to loose the police. Cursing in rage, he made a swift turn and sighed in relief. He'd lost the police. It was late, he decided. So he parked his bike on the sidewalk, pick opened a corroded looking store and closed his eyes, smiling, the stolen books tucked safely underneath his hands.

A ray of sunshine was the first thing Raven's keen eyesight picked up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and took a look at his surroundings and sighed. He was a long way away from his safe house. A journey home would take an absurd amount of time and he had to get a new motorcycle. He'd purchased the motorbike two years ago and he really liked it. It was red and had yellow stripes with a silver seat. It'd been severely damaged in the chase with the police last night. One police officer, frustrated with him, no doubt, had rammed the tires pretty hard. Standing up on his feet, he stretched and went through a few exercise routines and then went to get breakfast. Raven always liked to have food at different places. Generally, he cooked his own food, but sometimes he had to eat outside.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he was in London. He hadn't thought he'd rode that far. Never having eaten in downtown London, he opened the first bar he saw. What he saw stopped him, however. He'd entered a dumpy looking pub. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. A little man in a top hat was talking to the barman, who was bald and looked like a toothless walnut. Perfect, Raven thought. He walked confidently through the bar effectively sparking attention and fear. He pushed the little man out of the way with ease and faced the bartender.

"Can I get some food?"

Regaining his courage, the barman replied.

"If you've got money. And where are you parents, boy?"

Raven growled out, "I'm not a boy. And about money, I have plenty. Now, get me some food."

"Yes...sir, would you like to get into Diagon Alley?"

Turning his head so fast he must have cracked it, he asked,"What's Diagon Alley?"

The barman glared at him as if he was provoking him on purpose and bellowed out.

"Diagon Alley, boy. Obviously you are a wizard. Now, do you want to go to Diagon Alley or not?" His voice increased with each syllable and by the time he was done, he was screaming.

"Yes," Harry replied, he'd always explored dangerous things, and it looked like he'd found his next mission, "I will go to Diagon Alley."

Sighing heavily, he went on, "Come on, then, young man. And when your parents arrive, I'll make sure to inform them on your behavior."  
>Raven grinned slyly at him and said, "Good luck. Now can we go."<p>

They walked over to a brick wall and Raven was beginning to wonder about the mental health of the man. Hadn't he called Raven a wizard. Yep, definitely bonkers, he thought.

The man confirmed his suspicions when he took out a piece of wood and held it like his greatest treasure .

"Three up... two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back, boy."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his stick.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, sincerely concerned.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a giant. Mouth hanging open, Harry turned back to the old man.

"You'll want to be going to Gringotts, that's where you'll be getting your money."  
>"Thank you." Raven called to the man before he left. All he got was a grunt in reply.<p>

Shrugging, he made his way towards Gringotts, like the man had suggested.

He had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -a funny looking creature. It was about a head shorter than Harry, a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Raven noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as he walked inside. Now he were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of the creatures him through the silver doors and into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more of the creatures were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more creatures were showing people in and out of these. Harry made for the counter.

"How can I help you?" came the stern yet decidedly bored tone of the creature. Raven's heart almost came out. These creatures spoke. The creature looked at him, obviously amused. He blushed. The first time in almost two years. Ever since he went on the streets, he'd gained some much needed confidence. Now, he was extremely confident and happy around almost everything, to the point of being cocky. He wasn't prepared for this, though. Where was he?

Gathering his wits, he engaged the creature in a conversation.

"Can I get some money?"

"What's your name?" He asked in the same bored tone.

Did he want his real name or his nickname. He knew his name was Harry James Potter but he usually used Raven. He decided on Raven, just in case he got into trouble they'd have Raven down not the real him.

"Raven," he bellowed out finally.

"There is no Raven at Gringotts, sir. And I doubt your name is Raven. What is your real name. Don't worry we, goblins, can keep your secrets."

He lost his calm posture again. Finally gathering it again, he asked, "Can we talk in private?"  
>"Certainly, if that is your desire. Follow me." And the goblin, he had called himself, walked to a door, opened it and slipped in without a glance at Raven. Scrambling to keep up, he took three long strides and sat in the chair the creature, no, goblin, had offered him.<p>

"Now," the goblin began," What is your real name?"

Sighing heavily, he answered, "Harry. Harry James Potter. That's my name."

The goblin sat still in his chair, obviously troubled. Despite the impending predicament, he couldn't help but smile. He was once again in control. The goblin recovered quickly and said.

"I'm not the right person for this conversation, Mr. Potter, I should call your account manager."

Harry simply nodded quietly. The goblin pressed a button and called out, and another goblin came up beside them at once. Harry noticed some interesting details immediately.

The new goblin was better clothed and had a gold badge stamped on his chest.

"May I help you Griphook?" Though he was trying to be polite it was obvious to Raven, he wasn't happy to be here.

"You are the Potter account manager, no?" A swift nod was the only reply received.

"Well, Mr. Potter here has a few questions for you. Good luck." Harry's head was spinning. Where was he? What did they mean by Potter account, he didn't have a account, if he did, he wouldn't have had to steal money every day. Scowling, the goblin bellowed to him.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter."

They exited from the room and into a regal one across the hall. Once seated, the goblin turned to him and asked,"What do you know about the Potter family, Mr. Potter?"

Shrugging, Raven replied, "Next to nothing. I know that my parents names were Lily and James. I'm probably the only Potter left because I live on my own. That's it."

The goblin looked shocked and angry. "Mr. Potter, do you know about magic?"

Raven burst out laughing. Catching his breath, he glanced at the goblin, who looked insulted. "Sorry, it's just. It was a really good joke that's all."

The goblins scowl deepened. Curious and amused, Raven asked, "Why are you scowling so fiercely?"

"Because you,Mr. Potter don't know about your heritage." He sighed loudly and continued, "Can you tell me about your life, Mr. Potter. It could explain a few things."

"Sure." And he did. To every last detail.

He described his time at the Dursleys as horrible. He told Griphook how they used to make him cook and do all the chores. How Dudley would beat him up. Realizing the Dursleys cared nothing about his life and running away. He also told him about his life on the streets, the fights, the illegal activities, everything. He talked for nearly an hour.

The goblin's face had remained firmly tight throughout the story. He sighed and began,

"That explains it all."

"Explains what?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter, please don't interrupt. This could take a very long time." Harry simply nodded. This better be good.

The next hour was very hectic. The goblin informed him of everything. He demonstrated magic and squashed Harry's doubts ruthlessly. He informed Harry that he was a very powerful person in the wizarding world. He told him about Dumbledore placing him there and assured Harry that Dumbledore had good intentions. He also told him about Halloween, his parent's death, Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic.

Drained, Harry sat in his seat and thought about what had transpired in the last hour.

He felt angry. Angry at Sirius Black and Voldemort. He'd listened to the goblin and had deduced that it was their fault. Sirius Black in particular ticked him off, the filthy traitor. It wasn't worth it, he thought, getting angry wouldn't solve anything. Turning back to the goblin he asked, finally calm, "I need a place to stay. Can you give the list of properties I own? So I can move into one of them."

"This is a problem, . You don't have any properties…"

What? But you just told me I was stinking rich."

"Let me explain. Your grandfather was a great auror which is kind of a muggle police. He was a thorn in Voldemort's side for many years, capturing Death eaters and dark creatures alike. And so Voldemort targeted the Potter family hard during the war. Before his demise, Voldemort managed to destroy every single property they owned including Potter Manor. All you have is your gold, which if it's any consolation, is quite a lot of gold."

Sighing, Harry asked, "Can I at least see the Potter Vault?"

"Yes. As you are the last Potter, you automatically receive the vaults and properties. Unfortunately, as you are still a minor, you can't use magic outside school, which you'll start next year."

"Oh, well. Can I go to the Potter Vault?"

"Yes. I'll get someone to come get you?"

Walking out of the office, Harry felt complete, like he'd finally joined up with other half.

"Griphook here will take you to the Potter Vault."

Griphook led him to a door and opened. Harry, who was expecting more marble, was surprised. he picked out a cart and sat in it. They sped through the tunnels in silence.

"Vault 687, Potter Vault." Griphook bellowed when they came to a stop. They were perched unsteadily on a rock that didn't seem to be connected to any others. The vault in front of him had a large golden door with a crest on it. There were two snakes facing each other whilst a lion sat in the back watching them.

"Is that my family crest, Griphook?"

"Yes, it is."

"Impressive."

"Now Harry, please place your hand on the door, it needs to recognize you as a Potter." Harry placed his hand on the door knob before recoiling quickly. The door had stabbed him. A glance at the door informed him that the blood had taken his blood. A second later, the door simply melted away and they walked in. It was gigantic. It was three times as big as the Dursley's home. There were little books on the floor, weapons, clothes, and jewelry. In the back of the room, were heaps and mountains of gold. Harry was shocked. He knew he was rich. But this rich. He wouldn't have to steal again.

He looked down suddenly and spotted two daggers. He picked it up and examined them. One was silver with a green hilt and the other was golden with a red hilt. They fit perfectly in his hand, much better than the daggers he currently owned. He extracted his daggers from their hiding places without effort and threw them away. He wouldn't need them anymore, he'd finally upgraded. He picked a bag and stuffed the few books in the vault in it. _Spell Crafting: A Solid Summary. Transfiguration: The Hidden Secrets. Charms: What They Don't Tell You. The Dark Arts: A Dangerous Enemy_ and exited the vault.

"I'm all done, Griphook. Can we go now?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

One wild ride later, Harry was outside Gringotts. He pinched himself hard, realized he wasn't dreaming and grinned a rather nasty grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Curses were flying around. Three masked men stood in Diagon Alley causing mayhem and panic. The people were trying in vain to escape the onslaught. The only resistance the men met was a young man with jet-black hair. He was mainly using transfiguration to interrupt the curses flung towards him.

"_Avada Kedavra" _What looked like the leader shot towards the boy. He watched as the boy summoned a wall to block the curse at the last second. Furious, he continued his onslaught of curses. To his increasing confusion, the boy managed to deflect all the curses away. The man let his guard down for just a second and that's when the boy struck. He used non-verbal spells.

"_Arachni Sorta. Asn. Tas."_

The first spell conjured 12 spiders that attacked him. Distracted, he didn't notice the second curse until it disarmed him. The third curse had him tied up. A sudden cracking sound broke through the skies as 7 seven aurors arrived. The boy didn't need their help though, he had everything under control. He was dueling with two wands and firing curses non-verbally.

In about fifteen seconds, the men were all tied and gagged. The aurors stood gaping at the child who'd just taken out three death eaters. Finally, a bald black man regained his composure and approached the boy.

"Great job with the death eaters, boy. Can you tell us your name?"

"James." And then he disappeared into thin air.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been for the last nine years?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Where do you think Dumbles?" Harry replied, amused. The situation did not scare him in any way. Dumbledore's office was huge. It was a large and beautiful circular room with windows, at least one of which faces east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle. The windows also afford a view of a Quidditch pitch. The windows had curtains and Dumbledore seemed in the habit of drawing them, even on snowy winter days or at night . The walls were covered with portraits. The wall immediately behind the Headmaster's desk has a shelf holding a dirt hat. A silver sword shined brightly beside the filthy hat. And seated in front of Harry was Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew of Dumbledore. How could he not? He'd been in the wizarding world for 6 years now, under the pseudonym of Raven. He was constantly in the papers. Even more so now Voldemort was back. He was described as a calm, serene man at all times. Well, he didn't seem calm right now.

"Harry, my boy,"

"Don't my boy, Dumbledore" Harry interrupted in a fierce dangerous tone.

Dumbledore sighed. The boy was different than he thought he'd be. This was going to be difficult.

"Harry, we have urgent business to discuss," Harry made a go-on gesture, "You need protection, at least until you turn seventeen. Perhaps you could join the sixth years this year."

Harry glowered at the old man. This was all Voldemort's fault. A few hours ago, Harry had been in Knockturn Alley when fifteen death eaters, apparated inside, firing held on as long as he could until he was rescued by the aurors. Kingsley, the black bald auror, had recognized him and sent him to Dumbledore and now Dumbles wanted to know where he'd been over the last nine years.

"I won't be joining the sixth years, Dumbles. I have a life and I don't have any desire to learn what I already know."

"Please sit down, Harry." Harry sat cautiously. The old man's voice had morphed into a weary one. _Not god_, his instincts screamed at him.

"Harry, what do you know about prophecies?"

Frowning, Harry replied, "Not much. I know that if you aren't a seer then Divination is useless."

Ignoring Harry's vibe, Dumbledore continued, "Shortly before you were born a prophecy was made. The prophecy state that you were the one who was going to defeat Voldemort. Only you can rid us all from this evil."

Harry kept his face impassive throughout Dumbledore's speech but inside, his head was on overdrive. He was the one that had to kill Voldemort. No wonder the death eaters were always after him. He looked up into Dumbledore and said to him,

"All right, Dumbles." Dumbledore beamed at him,

"Excellent. Well then, you can go and get yourself a room in one of the dormitory's. Which one would you like, Harry?"

He replied immediately, "Slytherin." Harry knew that would tick Dumbles off but unfortunately the old man showed no reaction. "Slytherin it is, then. Off with you, now. Go on."

An irritated Harry stepped out of the shower. He was fuming. He'd gotten on fine and now he had to work with the man who dumped him off at the Dursleys's. Why did fate hate him that much. Sighing, he picked up some clothes put them on and exited the Slytherin common room to explore Hogwarts.

Harry hated the morning. He would prefer to wake up around eleven, but no, the elves just had to wake him. He entered the Great Hall and the first thing he noticed, and it didn't improve his mood, was Albus Dumbledore's silver hair glistening annoyingly. A second later, he noticed he was being stared at by a group of thirty people. The Order of Phoenix, he deduced. Harry didn't show respect or gave respect to many people, excluding his many friends, but the Order of Phoenix had his respect. They were the only ones who actively fought against him.

He spotted Sirius Black, and his blood boiled. He took out his wand and had almost uttered a curse when he was disarmed by Albus Dumbledore. Livid, he looked at Dumbledore, who he was pleased to see looked fearful, "Why did you do that, old man?"

"Harry, that man did not betray your parents. Peter Pettigrew did. I just stopped you from making a grave error. Do you perhaps still want to curse someone?"

Laughing, Harry responded with a mischievous smile, "You, Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, random people to prank, the list goes on and on."

Dumbledore chuckled and offered Harry a seat which he declined. Harry walked with vigor straight towards the man he'd sworn he'd kill as the Order watched with baited breath.

"I'm sorry for my actions. It's just my life hasn't been the best and for a long time I thought you were the cause, y…"

The man interrupted him though, "No problem, Prongslet, people were suppose to think I was the secret keeper." he continued with a crazy gleam in his eyes, "I couldn't help but hear the part about pranks, care to share?"

By the end of breakfast,Harry had become wonderfully amiable towards Padfoot and Moony, they'd insisted he call them this. He recalled some of his great pranks and they in return told him about their many pranks in the castle. They spent the next few days together flying on brooms, playing chess, exploding chess and poker, which Padfoot and Moony quickly declared as the best game in the world. They also started showing Harry all the secrets they knew about Hogwarts. They'd been thrilled when Harry informed them that he was an animagi. Sirius was in tears by the end of it all.

"Like father like son," Harry didn't know if Padfoot was faking or not, which bothered him greatly.

Harry was flirting with Tonks when Dumbledore interrupted which was lucky for Tonks because she certainly needed a break.

"Harry, have you taken your O.W.L. yet?"

Shrugging, Harry responded with a blatant No.

"I anticipated this and so tomorrow the examiners will be coming to assess you," He stopped on his way out, and continued, "Please do your best, Harry." And then he left.

Smirking, Tonks asked Harry, "Having a good time, Harry?"

"Not as much fun as I did checking you out." She blushed crimson, squeaked and ran out of the hall. Harry laughed alongside Padfoot whilst Moony tried to scold them. Harry bellowed to him,

"Moony, old man, stop pestering me and go after her. If you don't I'll shag her and have no regrets." The hall had become extremely quiet. Moony looked flustered and was stammering out words. Smirking, Harry continued, "I can't hear you, Moony, does that mean I can shag her, then."

His desperate voice called out to the hall," No, no, I-I-I"

"You'll go find her and tell her that you love her," Harry's amused voice cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." He walked feebly out of the hall. Bill Weasley, another person Harry had made friends with when they complimented each other's earring, called out to Harry,

"Good job, Harry."

Sirius's voice came in, "All in the blood, all in the blood."

A week later, Harry's O.W.L results arrived at breakfast.

Harry's OWLs

Astronomy- E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: T

Herbology: E

History of Magic: T

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

Harry looked up, satisfied with his grades, he hadn't put in a lot of effort, he'd confided in Padfoot and Moony but he'd still done pretty well to get nine O.W.L.

Dumbledore had forgotten about Harry's _Slytherin Side_ because he didn't act that way around Padfoot and Moony but now he was back.

"I'm going with Padfoot and Moony to muggle London. Bye bye."

"Harry…"

"I wasn't asking for permission, Headmaster, I was only informing you of the circumstances. Good bye."

The trio had an excellent time in Muggle London. Harry, in particular felt at home. They went to a bowling alley where they bowled for a few hours. Sirius learnt quickly and even beat Harry twice. Moony, though catching on, was a little behind the mark.

Harry had neglected to inform the Marauders about his police record and a few weeks locked in the ancient castle had addled his memory, so when the police came, it took Harry a few seconds to put everything in it's place. Here's what his conclusion looked like,

"Oh, shit. Padfoot, Moony, follow me. Don't ask questions."

Five hours later, after stealing and blowing seven cars and five motor bikes, they'd finally escaped the police. Harry explained right after they returned to safety. Sirius discarded the problem, saying he was proud Harry was following the Marauder way. Moony, however, felt Harry needed to grow up and gave Harry a lecture that Harry completely zoned out of.

"So how I'm I getting to Hogwarts, Dumbles?" Harry asked, blowing a gum. He'd been visiting the muggle world frequently. He had friends to see.

"Sirius and Remus will accompany you to King Cross Station. Good luck, Harry."

Harry shrugged and walked out of his office only to bump into Snape.

"Potter," He spat out.

"Snape," Harry acknowledged with a smirk, "Don't you have somewhere to be. Preferably slimy and disgusting just like someone I know?"

Glaring angrily at Harry, he stomped into Dumbledore's office. Bloody Potter's.

Harry side-along apparated with Remus and Padfoot in dog form and then dragged him into an empty room. Sirius transformed back to man immediately.

"Ok, Harry?" He got a nod in response. "Well then, have a good term. Don't get in trouble." He added with a wink. Harry, suddenly tearful, hugged them. "I'll miss you, Padfoot."

"We'll miss you too, Prongslet. Now, you better go before the train leaves you behind." Remus informed him. "Bye then. Until next time." And with that he boarded the train.

He scanned the train, looking for an empty compartment, he found one in the middle of the train and slipped inside. He cast a simple locking charm on it, not wanting to be disturbed until he reached Hogwarts and then brought out the project he was working on. He was trying to create a lightning spell. He'd created loads of spells before but never one this complex. In fact, at least a quarter of the spells Harry knew, he'd created them.

A few hours later, a voice interrupted the long silence in his cart.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your trunk on the train. Than you."

He got up, changed quickly and exited his compartment when the train finally stopped.

"Firs' yers, Firs' yers. How yer doin' Harry?"

"I'm good Hagrid. Do I have to join the first years?"

"Yeh, Dumbledore said so. Sorry, Harry."

Harry got a whole boat to himself. He wasn't the tallest of people but it was pretty clear he wasn't a first year. They glanced at him, clearly terrified. Harry certainly didn't help matters by grinning at them evilly. Harry had heard Padfoot talk loudly about how wonderful seeing Hogwarts appear out of the blue was but he'd figured Padfoot was joking. Now he knew it was true.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was truly a magical sight.

He got down with the first years and walked into confidently into the Great Hall.

"Ah, it's time for the sorting to begin. Mr. Potter, if you will."

The school sat shocked.

"Harry Potter?"

"Is that Potter?"  
>"The Boy Who Lived?"<p>

"He's hot!"

Harry ignored the pointing and whispering and walked straight to the hat and plucked it onto his head. The crowd watched with baited breath.

"SLYTHERIN." The hat bellowed out to the Hall. They sat, shocked. Harry Potter was in Slytherin. Was he a dark wizard. Was he the next Dark Lord? Was he possibly the next You-Know-Who.

Please review and give me your thoughts. And any suggestions you may have. Thank you all.


End file.
